


Heat

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: Voyager’s environmental systems are glitching, plunging the ship into hot, muggy days and nights that grind away at the polite facade and strength of will of her Captain and crew.  While trying to keep her crew from constant fights and rampant fucking, Captain Kathryn Janeway is working overtime to keep her own libidinous thoughts of a particular tall blonde at bay. That blonde has decided this is the perfect time to seduce her Captain.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments and encouragement and help everyone has given me. I hope to post another chapter of Alpha and Omega tomorrow, but I'm hoping this will sate you until then.

Captain Kathryn Janeway lay in her bed, covers kicked off, drenched in sweat. Finally giving up on her fruitless quest for sleep, she got dressed and headed to engineering to see how Lt Torres was coming with finding and repairing the glitch in the ship’s climate systems. She was eager for an end to the oppressive heat and humidity the environmental system had been steadily pumping out for the last ten days. The first two days, Janeway had welcomed it, the moderate heat and humidity suffusing her with sense memory of her childhood summers in Bloomington, Indiana. The summer brought heat and damp, but it also brought sleeping on the roof in the open air with her sister Phoebe, daily skinny dipping in the pond and fresh watermelon in the evenings. By the third day, as the heat and humidity crept up, any effort to “rosy” up her disposition about the swampy hell her ship was in was rendered useless.

As she strode through the corridors she came upon two crewmen on the deck, grappling with each other. “Stop this now!” She growled, sending quick shots of pure dread through them. The two men scrambled to attention. They were streaked with sweat and blood. “Ensign Hicks, Crewman Klath,” she iced their names out, “What the hell is going on?” They both started speaking at once, then, enraged again, started throwing punches. The Captain, furious, grabbed the smaller Hicks, and deftly swept his feet out from under him, unfortunately, that meant the punch headed for him hit her squarely above her right eye, knocking her flat on her ass. "GODDAMMIT!" She leapt to her feet, coiled to deliver a knockout blow to Klath. She could do it. No question. And she _wanted_ to. With every inch of her being, she needed to beat the shit out of someone. But halfway there, she snapped back into command mode. 

Hicks' eyes were wide with horror, "You hit the Captain, you dumb fuck!" Klath promptly vomited.

"Klath, report to the brig. I'll deal with you later." Hicks, you’re coming with me to Engineering where you’ll be scrubbing EPS conduits for Lt. Torres for the next 8 hours.” “Yes ma’am.”

Klath peeled off towards the brig and Janeway continued to Engineering, Hicks trailing her.

“It’s the heat ma’am, I just got too hot” Hicks tried to explain.

“My entire senior staff is hot, Ensign. Do you see us punching each other in the hallways?” “No, ma’am.” “Hold yourself to a higher standard.” “Yes, ma’am.”

“Report,” she called out as she entered Engineering to find her Chief Engineer in her tank top, covered in grease and sweat. “Captain, you're bleeding," Torres looked concerned. Janeway waved her away, "I'll deal with that later, what's going on with the internal climate problems?" Torres rubbed her ridges, "There’s nothing to report, Captain. Despite repeated internal scans, no source has been located for the glitch in the environmental systems.” “It’s been too long, Lieutenant. I need an answer.” “I know, Captain, but I can’t give you one.”

She looked at her Chief Engineer. “I want all senior staff in the briefing room at 0800 hours and I want a thorough report. This has become untenable. We need to put our heads together and figure out how to fix this. Oh, and Ensign Hicks here has volunteered to scrub EPS conduits for a shift.”

“Really?” B’Elanna wondered what he’d done to earn that particular punishment. Maybe, punched the Captain?

“Yes. He said he prefers the more difficult jobs.”

“What? Ma’am…” Hicks gasped.

“The dirtiest, hottest, jobs, Lieutenant. His mouth to my ears.” 

Lt. Torres stifled a laugh. Poor sap, he’d really pissed the Captain off. 

“I’ll see you at the staff meeting. Lieutenant.”

\---------

The heat did things. It set everyone on edge. Klath and Hicks were nothing new. Kathryn had been dealing with pissy crewmen for a week now. The brig was full. Sickbay was overloaded. There were daily fist fights in the mess hall. There was an air of constant tension. Even her senior staff had gotten short and snippy. All brought on by the heat.

Kathryn looked around the briefing table at her senior officers. Their twitchy, fingers pulling at the collar of their turtlenecks, straining under the conditions. Only Tuvok and Seven of Nine looked poised and unaffected by the temperature. Tuvok was hot, he was uncomfortable, but he would never show it. Seven was a different story. As she had crisply informed the Senior Staff on the third day: “I am able to regulate my body temperature to a comfortable level.” She’d had to swiftly put herself between B’Elanna Torres and the infuriatingly smug ex-Borg to head off a scuffle. 

The EMH was treating the cut above her eye with a dermal regenerator as Tuvok finished his security report. “Security interceded in three fights in the mess hall, and in a brawl on Holodeck Two over a group of twenty crewmen hogging pool time. Also, there has been a rise in attacks on the doctor. Apparently people find him more irritating in the heat and humidity.”

The EMH straightened, his chin jutting out, “I am deeply offended by that comment.” 

“It is not a comment, Doctor,” replied Tuvok, “I am merely reading off the statements taken.”

“Alright, Thank you Tuvok. Anything else?”

Tuvok hesitated. The Captain looked at him, her eyebrow raised, “There have been other incidents that have involved security. A rise in a particular activity…”

“What particular activity?”

“Sex,” B’Elanna said bluntly.

“What?” 

“Loud, angry, animal sex.” She saw her Chief Engineer and helmsman exchange leering grins. Jesus, keep it in your pants people, she wanted to say. Instead, she stared at Tuvok, “And this is a security problem because?”

“Because of a very human condition, Captain. Jealousy. I only bring this to your attention because I no longer feel comfortable sending my security teams into private crew quarters to pry naked bodies apart because someone is not supposed to be having sex with whomever the wounded party has deemed is a rival.”

Kathryn was aware that this was the other thing the heat did. It was seductive. It crept over you with it's warm fingers, it prickled the hairs on your arms, teased the desire between your thighs, lay on top of you like an old lover and made your willpower disappear. She’d felt it’s effects herself, finding her attention wandering too often to unwanted flashes of a beautiful cool blonde Borg’s fingers buried deep inside of her. 

“How would you advise me to handle this, exactly, Tuvok?”

“I believe a ship wide warning would suffice.”

“You want me to get on the ship wide comms and, in my best command voice, tell people to stop fucking?” Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her Senior Officers furiously clamp their jaws down on unwanted snickering. She saw Paris’ eyes tear up with the effort. He suddenly decided the conference table needed his close inspection. Janeway groaned. Sometimes she felt she was leading a bunch of adolescents. 

“Well, Tuvok?”

“No, Captain. It would be more of a general warning of what is required of a Starfleet crew and how to conduct oneself during this time.”

“Ah,” nodded the captain. “I’ll take your recommendation under advisement.” She heard Chakotay let a snicker escape and gave him searing glare. She needed her first officer to be an adult. She was having a hard enough time with what the current ship environment was doing to her own urges. She couldn’t even get her command voice to tell _herself_ to stop thinking about a sweaty blonde, on her back, in her Captain's bed.

“Sorry, Captain.” He sat up and straightened his tunic.

“It’s alright, Commander. Maybe we’ll fix the rampant hormonal problem when we fix the problem with environmental systems. B’Elanna, what have you got for us?”

“Not much, Captain. Despite running almost continuous internal scans of the entire ship we’ve detected no anomalies. Inspections of the gel packs have discovered no virus or foreign substance, no explanation for why the environmental systems are stuck in this current climate, nor why both the heat and humidity continue to climb.”

“Are you sure every gel pack has been inspected?” Asked Harry Kim, “I mean, sometimes people miss things.”

“What are you saying, Starfleet? My people aren’t doing their jobs right?!” The wiry, compact Lieutenant stood so swiftly she knocked her chair over.

“Enough!” Janeway was getting tired of this. “Unless you have a solution, Ensign Kim, don’t throw out random accusations. Lieutenant, cool it, unless you’re eager to spend the next 30 days confined to quarters.” 

B’Elanna took a breath, “No, Captain.”

“Seven did you find anything?”

Seven brought up a schematic of the ship on the view screen. “Suspecting there was a problem with the sensor relays, I ran an analysis, testing conductivity, flow and response time with a series of timed pulses.” She pointed to the schematic and everyone watched as Seven’s pulses raced through thousands of conduits, tubes, electrical relays. It looked vaguely like the human arterial system.

“What did you find?”

“I found nothing, Captain. All systems were functioning within normal parameters.” 

Janeway tilted her head, thinking… unaware that she was lightly rapping her knuckles on the conference table. She turned to look at the view screen. This made no sense. 

“How can computer scans tells us nothing is wrong while we’re sitting here in warm Tallaxian stew?” The Captain suddenly turned to face her officers with one loud last rap of her knuckles, “You know what? We’re going old school. We’re not going to rely on the computers internal scans, or timed pulses. We are going to take our tricorders and crawl through every single Jefferies tube and scan every inch by hand. There is something the ship’s computer and all of these other remote tests can’t detect, and we’re just going to have to get in the pit and scan every single sensor relay up close.”

“Lieutenant I’ll see you in engineering in an hour and we’ll begin, Chakotay you have the bridge. Seven, you’re with me.”

\---------

The Captain and Seven of Nine had been crawling through Jefferies tubes for an hour. It was easily ten degrees warmer in the bowels of the ship. Janeway was drenched in perspiration. She’d noticed her team member was completely without any discomfort. Janeway was wishing for some Borg nanoprobes to cool down her own body.

As they had been moving through the narrow corridors, Seven had easily been able to smell the strong, pleasing odor of her Captain. She wondered, if she allowed her herself to perspire, if her scent would arouse the Captain as much as the Captain’s aroused her.

Janeway wiped her brow as they approached a juncture where a vertical Jefferies tube intersected. “Seven, I’m going to shimmy up that tube, help me get a hand up.“

“I will have to lie down, Captain in order to brace myself for leverage.” She did so, and, as Janeway slid past her and pushed upward, Seven pressed the flat of her hands against Janeway’s bottom, pushing her further up until she could grab a handhold and pull herself to a small ledge. Janeway passed her tricorder over the series of sensor relays then looked down and noticed Seven unabashedly staring at her ass. She was suddenly drenched between her thighs. “Seven, stop staring,” she scolded.

“I am not staring Captain, I must keep my eyes on you so that if you fall I can anticipate and catch you.” That was a lie. Seven was staring. Staring and fighting a powerful urge to grab Janeway’s bottom and shove her face into it.

“Well, this is all clear, I’m coming down.” She slid as far as she could, then let go to jump, but found herself gripped in firm hands that slowly lowered her back to the deck of the horizontal tube. As she slid down, she felt Seven’s hands rub past the side of her breasts where they seemed to slow and take their time, her slender fingers caressing their fleshy underside. Janeway’s knees buckled and she quickly sat. “Are you alright, Captain?”

Catching her breath, she nodded, “It’s just hot. I’m hot.” She suddenly felt Seven’s cool Borg fingers against the back of her neck, “I can assist you, Captain. I can regulate the temperature of my Borg hand to provide a cooling effect. If you will tilt your head forward, I will have better access.”

Janeway did as she was told and felt shivers as Seven’s cool hand caressed the nape of her neck. “Is it too cold?” “No.” “You have goose bumps.” “It’s not too cold.” 

Seven moved her hand down to Kathryn’s upper back, pushing the tunic and turtleneck aside to gain contact with her skin. “Seven…” 

“It is better to have skin contact Captain. Your uniform is too thick.”

They were leaning close. A drop of sweat fell from Janeway’s brow onto Seven’s breast. She heard the quick exhalation of the younger woman and couldn’t avoid seeing her nipple harden. Kathryn felt the heat suffuse into her, tilted her head up and kissed her.

There was no hesitation from Seven. She had been waiting, wanting. Kathryn brought her hand up to cup her jaw, and deepen the kiss. Seven drew her right hand around to Kathryn’s breast. The two women moaned.

“Kahless!” cursed B’Elanna.

Janeway recoiled and swiveled her head to see her Chief Engineer dropping in from another vertical tube about 20 feet east. She’d seen nothing. Janeway shook herself out of her torpor, quickly turned and scrambled out of the tube, leaving a confused Seven of Nine in her wake.

\---------

Janeway entered her quarters and tore her tunic and turtleneck off, furious with herself. She went to the replicator and got a glass of ice water, gulped it down, then scooped the ice out and rubbed it against the back of her neck, massaging it forward and down her cleavage.

Her door chimed. “Come.”

It was Seven of Nine. She started in, then stopped, her eyes grazed along Kathryn’s neck line, and to the sweat stain spreading between her cleavage. Janeway felt the gaze like a caress, her nipples hardening of their own will. 

“Seven?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“What can I do for you?”

“ I wish to understand what occurred in the Jefferies tube.”

Janeway groaned. Sometimes she felt like Seven was always at her. She could never let anything slip. She was incapable of the human trait of pretending something never happened. And she really needed the incident in the Jeffries tube to go away and she needed Seven out of her space as soon as possible if she wanted to keep her composure. 

“Nothing occurred, Seven. A momentary indiscretion that won’t happen again. Dismissed.”

Seven made no move to leave. “I said dismissed, Seven.”

“I don’t understand, Captain.”

“For god sakes, Seven, let it go. It was a mistake, a momentary lapse. Stop latching on to everything I do and examining it like a bug under a microscope. Stop coming to me with all your questions, like a child, looking for something I can’t give you. I’m not some god, I don’t know everything and I can’t always help you.”

Janeway watched the ex Borg stand, impenetrable. Had she hurt her? She couldn’t tell.

“I assure you, I do not consider you a god, Captain. You are the most infuriating, flawed human being I know. You are arrogant, you make rash decisions, you are mercurial in your moods, and I far surpass you in knowledge and intellect. I have no need of a god. You are only superior to me in one aspect, your humanity. When humanity imposes itself on me, I am lost, and I only seek to understand if what I felt was human or a misunderstanding. You have indicated many times that I may come to you when needing these questions answered. But, now I see that you took my blunders and innocent questions as those of a child. I am an adult, Captain. Make no mistake. I am ‘unschooled’ in a single aspect of my development but I am neither young nor naïve.”

Janeway clenched her jaw, furious at Seven’s pushback. Goddammit. 

Seven had planned to come to Janeway, assess her well-being, then leave. But, now, having been sliced so cruelly and unfairly by the woman she loved, she had decided that she would not make this comfortable for her Captain. She was tired of being afraid. Being dismissed like a child. Janeway had kissed _her_. _Janeway_ had made the mistake. Seven was done being scolded for her Captain’s weaknesses.

The two women stood glaring at each other. Seven felt fear icily drop into her abdomen. But she was not backing down. She had felt emboldened by her observation of the heat’s effect on the crew. It had made them raw, stripped them naked, to their basest instincts. Everywhere she had moved in the ship in the last 10 days, she had seen defenses and facades slowly stripped away. And the profuse perspiration had treated her olfactory senses to clear evidence of secret things: arousal, rage, fear and sadness. And, right now, facing her Captain, she could smell all four. She had every intention of taking advantage of the current situation. She knew she had a limited window of opportunity. Eventually they would get the climate system back online and Kathryn would be able to hide all this from her and her strength of will would once again reassert itself.

She could not allow that to happen. She had clear evidence of the Captain’s attraction to her, and she now understood that Janeway had lied to her with every gesture and command and dismissal. 

Janeway lifted her glass of ice and pressed it to her forehead. Seven took a step toward her. “Don’t,” Janeway said, putting her arm up to stop Seven’s forward motion.

Seven lowered her head and spoke quietly, “I don’t understand what happened in the Jefferies Tube. Did I misunderstand the signals? Have I made an error and harmed our friendship?”

Janeway massaged her temple, “No, Seven. You did nothing wrong. You read the signals correctly, you haven’t done anything to hurt our friendship. I am very attracted to you.” She looked Seven in the eyes, “But I need you to let this go, and let me keep my distance.” 

Finally, she had spoken the truth. Seven had gotten what she came for. But was it enough? She believed she could push harder and her Captain would lose all resolve. Seven’s eyes raked over Janeway’s face, struck by the anguish there. No. She would not push. She had no wish to be the cause for her beautiful Captain’s self-loathing. “I understand. You are the Captain. You will not allow yourself this.” Janeway expelled a hot breath of relief that inadvertently caressed Seven’s hair. “Yes. Thank you.” 

\---------

And now, they were moving against and inside each other on Janeway’s bed, the muggy heat saturating their bodies. Seven’s fingers stroking rhythmically while her other hand caused sweat to pool where it pressed on Kathryn’s stomach. 

Kathryn wasn’t sure how they’d gotten here so fast from her firm, “No.” She only knew that, as Seven turned to leave, she watched her own hand fly up and snatch the Borg’s slender wrist. “Can you sweat?” she had asked her. And when the answer had been”Yes,” Kathryn became overwhelmed by the need to feel Seven’s hot, sticky skin against her. Seven informed the Captain she could “perspire copiously, if that is what you wish.” Oh, she wished. 

“More, harder,” Kathryn croaked. This sent a charge of passion so deep that Seven could not contain herself. She pushed a third finger into Kathryn, plunged as deeply as she could, her bicep bulging as she delivered the powerful strokes, pistoning in and out, sweat dripping from her forehead onto Janeway’s breasts. Kathryn placed one hand on the headboard to brace herself, and one on Seven’s flesh and metal bicep to feel the pulsing power her own desire was causing her young lover to expend. She then pushed her feet into the bed, her thighs rippling as she thrust against the younger woman. Vulgar grunts emanated from both women, all façade of polite lovemaking gone. It was electric, feral, swampy, fucking. 

It had started gently, tenderly. The two women approaching each other with hesitation and uncertainty. Each wanting the other to know that they were needed, wanted, loved, ached for. Seven had been the one to direct the shift as she the sensations drove her closer to a loss of control. She did not want to slow or stop, wanted to revel in her thick, fluttering lust. Kathryn raised no protests. Her own body craving more and more and more with each touch, lick, kiss, stroke. 

Kathryn could feel she was almost to that point. This was the heaven, the delicious moment when she hung in the pre-orgasm state, her climax a certainty. Seven could feel the shift inside her, and lowered her mouth to pull in her Captain’s clit. Kathryn stopped thrusting, her legs holding her in a high arch as her orgasm slammed into her. Seven pushed her tongue inside Kathryn, thrusting and licking and tasting as Kathryn’s wet walls clenched around her. 

She collapsed on the bed, her back now cooled by the evaporating sweat she’d left there. She pulled Seven to her, searching out her lips, they drank of each other. Seven reached under Janeway’s leg and frantically pulled it up. She reached down and spread her labia, exposing her clitoris, then pushed it against Kathryn’s damp thigh. “I need release,” she begged, sliding against her. The air was thick with her desperation. 

Kathryn dipped her head and eagerly took Seven’s breast in her mouth, her tongue teasing around the erect nipple. Seven took her hand and pushed it to the other breast. Kathryn cupped and squeezed with the heated aggression that was driving them both. She lifted her eyes to see Seven’s face. Her eyes were shut as she ground her clit against Kathryn’s slick thigh. “Look at me,” she said, and Seven’s brilliant blue eyes fixed on her, her loose hair swinging in rhythm to her frantically bucking hips. As she came, she cried out, then collapsed into Kathryn’s arms where she was fiercely held.

\---------

The next day, B’Elanna found the broken sensor relay that had caused the environmental controls to fail and quickly repaired it. 

Captain Kathryn Janeway was in her quarters, enjoying a cup of hot coffee. There was a chime at her door, “Enter.”

Seven of Nine strode in and fell into her standard pose, hands behind her back. “You asked to see me, Captain?”

“Yes, Seven,” the Captain’s eyes slid to the deck, “I thought we should talk about what happened yesterday.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Janeway shifted uncomfortably, “I believe what happened yesterday was an anomaly. Brought on by the conditions of the extreme heat…”

Seven looked crestfallen. She knew what was coming. Kathryn continued, “What do you know about any experiment in which a result is believed to have been brought about by a particular set of conditions?”

Seven paused, her brow furrowed. Kathryn was being very strange. Then, the light came on, “The experiment must be reproduced in varying conditions in order to determine if the result was truly anomalous.”

Kathryn’s trademark smirk appeared as she tilted her head up to look at Seven. “And what am I, Seven?”

Tears sprang into Seven’s eyes. She loved this wickedly clever woman. “You are a scientist, Kathryn.”

She nodded, “As you are aware, the environmental system is functioning again.”

Seven continued her thought, “We cannot say the environment yesterday was responsible for our ‘result’ until we test it under different environmental conditions.” 

Janeway held her hand out to her lover and they proceeded to the bedroom. “Exactly, my love. We need proof.” 

Seven grinned, “You know I am nothing if not rigorous about proof, Kathryn.”

“I’m counting on it, Seven.”


End file.
